marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Luna
Appearing in "Space Flight" Featured Characters: *Luna *Riley Davidson (Astro-Girl) Supporting Characters: *Joaquin Prando *Mark Simone *Edison Larson *Gernard *Space Bandits Other Characters: *Students *Rebecca Davidson *Jacob Davidson *Tanarath (cameo) Synopsis for "Space Flight" On the Moon (Luna wakes up from being unconscious, with her hands tied in chains.) Luna: W-where am I? (A Space Bandit approached her, while holding a gun in both his hands. Luna tried to break free.) Tads: Ya see, tryin to break out'll be useless, princess. Luna: Ugh, get me out of here! Tads: We won't set ya free, until ya give 's what we want. Luna: You can take everything from the kingdom, just let me go! Tads: Ah, we don't want da kingdom. We want its riches. If ya really want to get out in a jiffy, ya have to make em a deal. Luna: With who? Tads: All hail, our god! (A figure with a grotesque figure comes walking in wront of Luna.) Cap: Correction. It's god'ess'. Tads: Yep, whaever. Cap: You have access to the kingdom's stardust, don't you? Luna: I...yes. We have them hidden at the back of the constellation-viewing room. Beni: Aaand wwhere is thattt? Luna: I will show you. Just let me go! Cap: Fine. Beni, go help her up. Tads, get the gun ready if she strikes. ---- On Earth, Washington D.C. ???: Blasted teenagers! That girl is really annoying. Eddy: And are you sure she read the whole paper? ???: I don't know, but she might know our secrets. Eddy: Can you describe to me who this girl is? ???: She has short, orange hair, and star earrings. Very colorful shirts, too colorful that it blinds me. Eddy: ...Riley? ???: I don't remember her telling me her name. Eddy: Gernard, that kid is a smart one. She's the daughter of former astronauts! Gernard: Oh my, do you think she's suspecting us now? Eddy: I don't know, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't keep an eye on her. (Meanwhile, in Riley's room...) Joaquin: What? Some sort of alien pattern serum? Riley: Yes! I saw it, it was right there in the paper and it was labelled: Alien Serum, TOP SECRET. Joaquin: Welp, it's not much of a secret anymore, isn't it? Riley: I've got to figure out what that means. Mark: And how will you do that exactly? Riley: I don't know yet, but it will be a great opportunity to ask them when I leave for the moon. Mark: Wow, you really are going? I'll miss you...well, me Jo, and Cal will miss you. Joaquin: Wait...where is Cal? I better go find him, what if he's cheating on me?! Riley: Chill, Jo. He's probably just busy with his schoolwork. Joaquin: Still, you can't be sure. I know Cal, his lips may say otherwise, but his eyes don't lie. (Joaquin rushed out of the room and left the door open.) Mark: So, uh...hug? Riley: Why? Mark: I already said, I'll miss you. Won't you miss me too? Riley: Ugh, stop it with that face. Its somewhat galling. Actually, all this subtle flirting thing is pretty galling. What's up? Mark: It isn't obvious? Riley: What is? Mark: Sheesh, and I thought you were the smart one here. ---- On the Moon, in the Lunari Palace Tads: Ey, this room ain't bad. Luna: It is, it brought back memories from the past. Tads: Blah blah blah, enough about them chit-chat. Where's the goods? (As Luna was searching for the vault, she suddenly remembered the memories that she and her father made in this very room.) (In Luna's head, it was her little self and her father, just looking at the constellations that twinkled in the sky. They did this every lightyear. This sudden remembrance of her and her father put a tear in her eye.) Beni: Shhhee's cryin.. Tads: What? Just get 'em stardust already! We don't care about 'ur drama! Cap (whispering to Tads): Prepare the gun. And shoot if she shoots. (Luna cries even more, until her despondence turned into anger. She shouted at the bandits and her voice almost made them deaf. After that, comes a burst of light that blinded them, giving Luna time to escape.) Cap: She..she...go get her! (Luna flew out of the shattered window of the room, slowly being enfeebled after she consumed her energy.) (When she finally lost sight of the bandits, she rested on a bed of rocks, tore up her dress, and cried even more.) ---- On Earth, Washington D.C. Eddy: Alright, kids! You probably already have your stuff packed. Now this is a strictly only for the invitees so anyone else, you can please go now. (Riley sees all of the kid's parents waving at them and taking pictures. Aunt Becca, Jacob, Joaquin, and Mark were there, saying goodbye to Riley.) Jacob: Well, uh, this is it, Riley. Your dream is finally coming true. Good luck, I hope you find your parents...dead or alive. Riley: Thanks, Jacob. Joaquin: Keep yourself safe. Oh, and take some pictures for me, would you? Riley: Haha, if they even allow any phones there. Rebecca: I'm proud of you, Riley. I may just be your aunt but you are like a daughter to me. Riley: Thank you, Aunt Becca. Mark: I don't what to say, really. Take care, and please don't die. Riley: I'll try not too. (Mark landed a short kiss on Riley's cheek. Aunt Becca was giving Riley the thumbs-up, Jacob made a disgusted face, and Joaquin got chills.) Riley: This is it, guys. Riley: This is just the start of my journey. Solicit Synopsis Riley and her friends prepare to travel for the moon! While Luna has been captured by the Space Bandits. Will she ever escape? Trivia *Despite it not actually happening (yet), the title for this issue became Space Flight because Sunder suddenly ran out of ideas. *This is the second issue that does not have the interactive feature, again, because Sunder ran out of ideas.